myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 11 - The Sea Temple
(Warning: This is the saddest part of the movie, it may make you cry, but watch it anyway, i showed this to ya once, Carson so yeah or well Carson ya maybe forgot but good things will happen after this very sad scene...) (Bart and Olaf are have recovered on a bed of hard stones, snoring till they wake up in fright) Olaf: Are we dead? Bart: I don't think so. (Inspects the ground) Hard grey rocks? (Olaf eats the rocks :/) Bart: I don't know where we are. (Bumps into wall) What is this? Olaf: It's some kind of wall of psychic energy. (Taps the wall of the cell they are in) Bart: No, Ollie, it's a giant stone cell. (Screen zooms out to show the outside of the prison cell) Bart: Hey, there's some creature folks/folk. (Camera unblurs to show some creature knick-knacks on the shelves and nooks) Bart and Olaf: Hey, over here! Hey! Hey! Hey, you guys! You guys, hey! Help! Hey! Help! A little help here! We're stuck in this... (Olaf stops yelling) Bart: :/ Wait a second. (Camera shows 3 knick-knacks: some ponies, a school principal (Seymour Skinner), and a mariachi band) Those creatures are... (Camera zooms in to Bart's mouth) :( Dead... (The admin spies on Bart and Olaf, who run around the prison cell in terror, while the Admin laughs evilly) What's he gonna do with us? :( (The Admin heh, The Admin appears and takes out a small toolbox) Oh, no, he's going for his evil instruments of torture. (The Admin takes out glue and google eyes) Glue? Google eyes? Kenny McCormick: *Muffles of fear* *Possible saying to leave him alone* Bart: He's making a humorous diorama of.. Kenny McCormick: *Says it muffled* NOOOOO! (The Admin killed Kenny and shows it to his new victims here) *Kenny is dead* Bart:... Kenny McCormick? Olaf, he's killing living humans and animals and making them into smelly knickknacks. And I think we're next. (^^ We won't) Olaf: You think so? :/ (^^ Ok he is in trouble as well :( Sadly!) (Admin takes Olaf out of cell) Bart: Olaf! No! :( (Admin takes Bart out of the cell then and out puts both of them on a table involving a heating lamp) *Bart and Olaf screams of fear until The Admin puts them there* *Bart falls and gets hurt tho, then Olaf gets throws at the table as well* The heat is so intense from this lamp that I can't move. Olaf: Tell me about it. Admin: (Laughs maniacally, leaves the room for now, and possible go to bathroom) Bart: :( This doesn't look too good, Olaf. Olaf: (In a weak voice) :O You mean we're not gonna ♪get the ears, save the town and Mario?♪ Bart: I don't even think we're gonna be able to save ourselves, buddy. (Bart's arm fall off, then Olaf puts it back) Bart: Thanks. Olaf: Don't mention it. (Dude...) Bart: <:( Well, it looks like what everybody said about us is true, Olaf. Olaf: You mean that we're attractive? Bart: No, that we're just kids. A couple of kids in way over their heads. We were doomed from the start. I mean, look at us. We didn't even come close to the ears. We let everybody down. We failed. :(.. Olaf: The Sea Temple. Bart: Yeah, we never made it to The Sea Temple. (Lol k... I don't think The Sea Temple was far away... Let's remember right then tho right righty?) Olaf: The Sea Temple. Bart: Exactly, buddy. Yeah, the place we never got to. Olaf: The Sea Temple. Bart: -_- OK, now you're starting to bum me out, Olaf. Olaf: No, look at the sign. (Olaf points at a sign, Bart sees what he was talking about. A sign by the wall) "The Sea Temple. City gifts and sundries." Bart: :O The Sea Temple is a gift shop? But if this is The Sea Temple, then where's the...? 0_0 (Camera zooms out to show Shrek's ears sitting on a cushion) Bart and Olaf: Ears! Bart: :D Shrek's ears. This is The Sea Temple. Ollie, we did make it. Olaf: :) Yeah, I guess we did. Bart: (sniffles) ;) We did all right for a couple of goofballs. (Each sheds a single tear of joy) Bart: (in a weak voice) I'm a Talking Tom, yeah... Bart and Olaf: You're a Talking Tom, yeah... :,D (Camera goes down to show the tears merging to form a heart) We're all Talking Toms, yeah... (Screen goes back up to show the two drying up) Talking, talking, tom, tom, yeah... (Bart can't stand the heat lamp so he close his eyes and stops singing and since Olaf is a snowman he melts to death so sadly, now... The two dehydrate and die) (Camera pans back in the theater, where all of the people in the audience are sobbing.) Seamus: That's... The end of Bart. ;( (Sadly, that's... That's... Thats too sad!) (To a Team Member) Come here, you. (Hugs him tight when a chicken lands on his shoulder) Seamus' Chicken: (bawk) Shut up and look at the screen. Seamus: >:( The bird's right. Look! (Camera goes back to movie to show the teardrop again) It be the tear of the Talking Toms. (The teardrop rolls down the lamp's wire into the electrical outlet, which short-circuits and lets out smoke, causing the sprinklers to turn on. They come back to life from the water and suffocate for one second) *Bart's eyes is closed and looks dead, Olaf melted into a pool but... POOF! They are back* *Olaf turns back to life and he is like whoo!?* Bart: :D Hey, we're alive!(The Red Team cheer) Let's get those ears. >:(.. Olaf: >:( Right. (He and Bart rush over to the ears and get ready to pick those up) Bart: On three, Olaf. Ready? One, two, three. (Prismarine colossus picks up ears) :D Hey, they're lighter than i thought. (The camera pulls up to reveal that the Admin is the one that picked it up. Bart and Olaf notice him and screams again and The Admin try to punch them but suddenly stops because... Suddenly, all of the living creatures very... Dead now very not living but in the room begin to shake and come back to life because of the water sprinklers) Olaf: What's happening? Bart: I don't know. Look! :D... (1,007 living creatures, including Seymour Skinner, the mariachi band also lol k also, the ponies, 3 snowgies who bear a strong resemblance to Olaf's Snowgies siblings, now Snowgies is small snowmen, some humans/animals and 3 forest creatures that bear a strong resemblance to any familiar movie character, reanimate.) *Ponies turns back to life* Pony: *Neighing* Seymour Skinner: *Back to life and takes a breath then smiles* *Snowgies 3 of them is back and seems surprised* *Then Mariachi Band is back and they play Mexican Song and all other creatures is back as well, they all angry!* (A raccoon taps the Admin's shoulder) Admin: :/ Huh? (the raccoon pulls out google eyes and a tube of glue) Uh-oh. :( (The Raccoon sprays glue into the Admin's eyes. He yells in pain, falls over as the living creatures who really is living creatures again attack him. The mariachi guys shrug and continue playing, while all the Sea Temple living creatures only continue to beat up the Admin who keeps yelling in pain, while Bart and Olaf escape) Some Character: I'M FREE! :D *He escapes as well* *Olaf says yeah so they did it so says well...* *End of Part 11!* Category:Blog posts